


Day 2: Favourite Minor Character

by Imaginative_Authoress



Series: AvatarWorldWeek2016 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatarworldweek, Day 2: Favourite Minor Character, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: "I can't believe you're joining us." "Trust me; me neither." Sokka is very convinced that he's with the wrong crowd, because there is no way he's letting their stalker assassin join their group. Like, nuh uh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have two favourite minor characters instead. 
> 
> Any objections? None? 
> 
> Read on then!

“Oh no, we are so  _not_  having him on the team!” Sokka points not so suspiciously at ‘ _him’_ , as in Zuko, the ex- _Fire Prince_  who had been after them for the past months and now casually standing next to him. “Aang, did you forget that he’d try to kill you?! How about him attacking the North Water Tribe, huh?! Which, by the way, when Yue  _died_??”

“Technically, Yue returned her spirit to restore the Moon.” Aang inserts his piece, although he quickly flinches back when Sokka responds with a very pointed glare at the Avatar. Noticing Aaong’s discomfort, Katara reluctantly joins in the fray by placing herself bodily in between Aang and her brother. 

“Okay, Sokka. We get your point, but Aang’s made up his mind,  _even though Zuko took my mother’s necklace_.”

“I told you I found it on  _Zhao’s ship_! Why does nobody believe me when I tell the truth?!”

“Right, and you both are Fire nation hunting the Avatar. No news flash there.” Sokka dryly says, crossing his arms across his chest with disbelief written all over his face, ignoring the scowl on Mr. ‘I-swear-I’m-good-now’.

“If anyone cares, he isn’t lying about the necklace bit.” Toph shrugs, picking her ears while comfortably perched on a nearby rock. “Look, are we still going to split up and look for food, or is it decided that we’re not eating tonight?” 

Alright, so maybe Zuko is rather helpful at gathering food, Sokka will give him that much of a credit. But he doesn’t understand why he’s stuck with their ex-villain while Toph goes with Katara and Aang, considering how much Toph vouched for Zuko to join the team  _and_  teach Aang fire-bending.

So what if Sokka’s okay with Iroh, the former Fire nation military commander and the Fire Lord’s older brother, a jolly old man who loves tea and his nephew. At least Iroh tried to help the Moon spirit, so yeah, Sokka’s definitely down with him if Iroh volunteered to join. 

But Zuko? Angry jerk who chased after them, took Katara’s necklace, and almost burnt down Suki’s village?

“I still can’t believe you’re joining us.” Sokka tells Zuko while they gather fish into their make-shift baskets, and Sokka is  _totally not_  sore that Zuko can catch fish better than he does. Zuko side-eyes him, before golden eyes shift downwards to their catch and softly answers (while Sokka  _obviously_  doesn’t think about how Zuko would have looked like without the scar-).

“Trust me, me neither.” 

 

_[Just a lonely boy looking for a place // A place he can call home]_


End file.
